The proposed research is investigating neuroanatomical changes taking place as competence within a particular learning paradigm that is first being behaviorally expressed. The animal model chosen for this study is the Peking duck embryo, which exhibits a sharp behavioral discontinuity between prenatal days 23 and 24 in an operant escape-learning paradigm. This study will determine the central nervous system area essential to acquisition in this learning task by discrete ablation techniques. This investigation will be followed by histological analyses of these critical areas, comparing a number of maturational indices between animals which are competent or precompetent with respect to the task. These analyses will include volumetric measures, cell size determinations, analysis of details of cellular differentiation, and analysis of myelinization within the defined areas. It is hoped that these analyses will reveal maturational factors, events or mechanisms critical to emergence of learning capacities. This study represents the first attempt at a structure-function manipulative-correlative analysis of developing learning. It is felt that an improved understanding of developmental factors critical to emerging learning will eventually enable us to promote, protect and nurture these crucial prerequisites, and to ultimately prevent the abnormal development of this vital capacity.